


Tests and Teasing

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: I'd Pick You First [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7205858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> "I'll pay you fifteen dollars to do my physics homework."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shit, I'll do it for free if you do my lit essay."</em>
</p><p>Clarke and Raven have a system. It is a simple system, but it works. Just like they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tests and Teasing

Clarke groaned in annoyance as she scribbled the homework instructions into her journal, before leaning sideways to hiss into Raven's ear. "I'll pay you fifteen dollars to do my physics homework for me Rae." 

Raven's eyes flickered away from her already half completed question set to meet Clarke's gaze. "Shit Clarke," the dark haired woman laughed, "I'll do it for free if you do my lit essay for me." 

"Complete with intentional mistakes?" Clarke asked with an inquiring lift of her eyebrow.

"Of course." Raven grinned as she nudged Clarke's shoulder playfully. "We can't have Miss Cartwig getting suspicious now can we?"

Clarke's light blue eyes danced with amusement and affection at the sight of the bright smile spread across Raven's lips. "True," she said, "which means that there can't be any of your 'flare' in my answers." 

"Please," Raven shrugged with a faux innocent expression covering her lips, "as if I would make such an amateur mistake." 

"Remind me Rae exactly which one of us forgot to lock the bathroom door the other day letting my Mother walk straight in?" Clarke smirked as she rested her chin on the heel of her hand where she propped herself up against the desk.

A quiet groan rumbled up Raven's throat, "that's a totally different situation!"

"Perhaps," Clarke chuckled, "but it was your amateur mistake that meant my Mum saw you with one hand up my shirt and the other hand down my shorts." 

"At least you weren't naked." Raven grumbled stubbornly ignoring the flush that covered her cheeks and the soft smile that curled the corners of Clarke's lips upward. 

"Five seconds later and I would have been." Clarke replied. "We both know which way your hand was taking my shirt."

"What can I say, I wanted to have my face in your glorious rack." Raven retorted, waggling her eyebrows playfully.

"You are terrible," Clarke laughed, her chest rumbling with laughter, before leaning sideways to press her lips against Raven's smooth cheek. "I love you."

Raven hummed, her eyelids fluttering closed as she leaned into the touch of Clarke's lips, "I love you too." 

"Good, now get your questions finished so we can get out of here and make use of my Mum's late shift." Clarke said as she nudged Raven's attention back to the physics equations on the whiteboard.

"What time is the Doc due home?" Raven muttered glancing between the board and her workbook as she scrawled her answers down.

"In about three hours." Clarke replied. "Which means if you're quick we've got time for at least... five orgasms."

"Only five?" Raven muttered with a lift of her eyebrow.

"To start with," Clarke clarified as a wicked smile erupted onto her lips, "then maybe we'll need a shower to be presentable for dinner..."

"Ooh," Raven's eyebrows rose, "I do like the way that you think Griffin." 

"You had best Reyes, because you're stuck with me now." Clarke chuckled in reply before leaving Raven to finish her work and idly watching the way that the woman’s muscles bunched in her forearms as she wrote.


End file.
